Endless Summer, Book 3
Endless Summer, Book 3 is the third and final book of the ''Endless Summer'' series. It succeeds its first two books, Endless Summer, Book 1 and Endless Summer, Book 2. Summary The world has been hurled backward in time by the strange power of La Huerta! To set things right, you'll embark on your greatest adventure yet. Chapters 'Act VII, Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me' The world has been hurled backward in time by the strange power of La Huerta! To set things right, you'll embark on your greatest adventure yet... 'Act VII, Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade' Everything's for sale at the Vaanti marketplace! Finding your friends will require mastering some unexpected skills... 'Act VII, Chapter 3: What Doesn't Kill Us' A mysterious woman has stowed away on the Dorado. Who is she? And more importantly, when will you get to experience your first pirate raid? 'Act VII, Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own' An old nemesis resurfaces, a new friend is made, and the true nature of a ghost is investigated... 'Act VII, Chapter 5: The More Things Change' The Endless has arrived with startling news! Can you enlist the help of Anachronists to stop Rourke's plan? Act VII, Chapter 6: The Ties That Break The Island's Heart is the key to averting a great crisis, but Rourke isn't likely to give up the half he holds easily... Act VIII, Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be Rourke has sent you back in time! A fateful wedding is underway at Rosencraft Manor, and your actions could change history... Act VIII, Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior Cetus is all that stands between you and reuniting the Island's Heart. With pirates on your side, can you bring the monster down for good? 'Act VIII, Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays' You and your friends are getting ready to deliver the Island's Heart to Vaanu...but someone's stolen it in the night! '' '''Act VIII, Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me' You've returned to Elyys'tel on the eve of a very special occasion! Are you ready to be handfasted with the one you love? Act IX, Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow Darkness looms over The Celestial... Rourke has activated the diabolical Project Janus! The battle for La Huerta begins. 'Act IX, Chapter 12: You Mean the World to Me' While trapped in Rourke's vortex, it's up to you to make a decision that will affect all of time. New Gameplay Features Dating: The dating feature for the Love Interest characters: (Sean, Jake, Estela, and Quinn) is carried over onto this book. If you pursued one of them in the previous book, you could have potentially ended at 2 full hearts at the end of Book 2 (with the exception of Quinn). The hearts, as mentioned previously have six stages and the more relationship points you gain with them, the more the hearts will fill in. When you choose to date them, you will start with half of one heart. You will also have the opportunity to date all of them at once, but you will have to choose one of them in the end. Moreover, at the end of Act VIII a handfasting ceremony will be held. Handfastings are commonly used in Wiccan and Pagan ceremonies. Nowadays however, the handfasting is more literal: a couple will bind their hands together during the ceremony (before, during, or after reciting their vows), often to symbolize their connection and devotion to one another. *.5 heart = You are now dating LI! *1 full heart = LI is now official with you! *1.5 hearts = LI is crazy about you! *2 full hearts = LI is serious about you! *2.5 hearts = LI is in love with you! *3 full hearts = LI is now soulmates with you! In Chapter 2, it is mentioned how after you've significantly developed your relationship with one of the four love interests your character has been dating, they'll be ready to take the next step. If your character accepts their proposal, then you'll have the opportunity to become handfasted in a lavish ceremony with all of your friends present. The song that served as inspiration for the handfasting ceremony is Can't Help Falling In Love by Ingrid Michaelson. Embers of Hope: Your character has the chance to collect the eleven "Embers of Hope" of your friends throughout the book that'll offer a bonus scene each. In it, the future of the your friends if they had never left for La Huerta is revealed. Collecting all of them will reveal the origin of the main character and La Huerta. Gallery La Huerta At Night.PNG|Book 3 Intro Hanfastingceremony.jpg|Confirmation of a Handfasting Ceremony at the end of Act VIII ES3 Handfasting.jpg|Information on The Handfasting Ceremony BTSESPlaylistCoverart.png|ES BTS Playlist Cover Art ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|ES Book 3 Playlist ESBook3SneakPeekPostHiatus.png|Chapter 7 Sneak Peek EngagementInfoforESBook3.png|Book 3 Engagement Info JakeRomanceLevelESBK3.png|More Engagement Info JakeRomanceLevelsBK3.png|Jake's Romance Level QuinnRomanceLevelESBK3.jpg|Quinn Before Proposing MoreinfoonHandfastingCeremony.png|Handfasting Info... (Continued) ESBK3CH10SneakPeek.png|Chapter 10 Sneak Peek CluesabouttheGuardiasofES.jpg|Notebook Entry on the Guardians of La Huerta Iristalkingaboutahostilespecimen.jpg|Iris Clue EndlessSummerBook3Ch11Teaser.jpg|Chapter 11 Sneak Peek ESBook3SeriesFinaleSneakPeak.png| Series Finale Sneak Peek ES Ending 1.png|Ending 1 w/ Male MC ES Ending 1 female mc.png|Ending 1 w/ Female MC ES Ending 2.png|Ending 2 w/ Male MC ES Ending 2 female mc.png|Ending 2 w/ Female MC ES Ending 3.png|Ending 3 Trivia * Book 3 was released on December 22, 2017. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/944268818506854401 * In early sessions of brainstorming for the book, Kara Loo, one of Pixelberry's writers, has tweeted a photo of one of their brainstorming sessions, where Captain Malatesta's ghost and the terms, "Time Raiders" were written on a whiteboard.https://twitter.com/ninjaribbon/status/916450672903462913 * This is the first book of the Endless Summer ''series that features all four love interests and your character on the cover. It is also the first cover to depict Jake, Sean and Quinn in their normal outfits instead of in their swimwear, as well as the first cover to not feature the Fox. * In ''Chapter 2, Chris Winters, a character from "Red Carpet Diaries" is mentioned. * Similar to the television show "Lost", this book features flashbacks and flashforwards to potential futures via the Embers of Hope in this book and the "Catalyst Idols " in Book 2. * In Chapter 4, the "Old Note" clue is expanded further when the gang end up at Neptune Cave, trying to find the other half of the island's heart. * In'' Chapter 5'', The Warmest Winter, a movie from the "Red Carpet Diaries" series is mentioned. * Diego's Catalyst Idol vision is referenced in Chapter 6. * On January 29, 2018 Endless Summer was revealed to have been going on break and would return in a few weeks.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/958111877862600704 * For the second time, the term, "mid-season break" was used to describe the hiatus of Endless Summer once Chapter 6 was published. By the time Chapter 7 was published, it had been 3 weeks. ** The last time Pixelberry previously used the term was to describe the hiatus of Hero, Vol. 1.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/958111877862600704?s=04 ** Pixelberry's "What's Next" blog has stated that it is due to the writers wanting to make the final book as epic and mind-blowing as possible. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/2/2/whats-next * On February 16, 2018, it was confirmed that after a 3 week hiatus Endless Summer would return on February 23, 2018. https://www.instagram.com/p/BfRKzsWhvgv/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964570865466720256 * Also on February 16, 2018 Pixelberry shared the playlists of the Endless Summer team that covers all three books on Spotify.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 ** Inspiration for book 3 came from the song, New Map by M83. ** Link to the Spotify playlist is found in the Reference section.https://open.spotify.com/user/se9492q8wjb505zvjd6x249r5/playlist/5uY9aUHbiVw3KF6E0meLEP * Writing for the final chapter began on February 26, 2018. https://twitter.com/Shvartacus/status/968255487408926721 * Starting from Chapter 7, each of the Love Interests will propose to Your Character if you have at least 2 hearts with them. In Chapter 7, it is Sean who might propose. In Chapter 8, it is Jake who might propose. In Chapter 9, it is Quinn who might propose. In Chapter 10, it is Estela who might propose. * In Chapter 9, if all of the catalysts (except for Aleister) are at least friends with you, they will throw you a surprise party for acting as the leader and keeping the group together.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/972347452794683392 * On March 5, 2018, one of the writers for Endless Summer tweeted that if you haven't received a proposal from any love interests, you will have an opportunity to propose to Sean, Jake, Quinn, or Estela at the end of Act VIII as long as you are already dating them.https://twitter.com/storeytell/status/970814849071697921 * On March 22, 2018, it was announced that the book would be going on another break that would last a "few weeks."https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/976977861666983937 **A few days later on March 28, 2018 it was confirmed that Endless Summer would return on April 6, 2018 https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/979057172406403072 *On April 6, 2018, it was announced that the finale of Endless Summer would be out on April 13th, closing the book at 12 chapters; the shortest in the series as a whole.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/982327122512396288 Reference Category:Stories Category:Endless Summer Category:Mystery